V Necks
by AsianTwinkiesFTW
Summary: What Yong Soo learns about wearing V Necks. Hong Kong/S. Korea. Xiang/Yong Soo  T  for language


**Hooollyyy **_**fuck**_** I have not updated in a while.**

**Yes, I am alive.**

**Highschool. **

**I hates it.**

**And then I come back to an anonymous PM saying something along the lines of 'fuck you for not updating and just leaving off your stories' etc. etc.**

**Haters gon' hate!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

He was so fucking hot just _damn_.

Yong Soo winked at his reflection on the mirror and smiled a little to himself.

He was hot. He knew it, they knew it, and he knew they knew it.

This was why he decided on wearing a white V-neck that day.

And below you shall find out what else he discovered on that day.

* * *

1) Do not lift arms above head while wearing a shirt.

Yong Soo yawned, and covered his mouth with a hand. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? He was fine this morning… he made a noise in his throat of content as he threw his arms behind his head in a stretch.

_FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH CLICK CLICK CLICK SCREAMING_

He opened his eyes, arms frozen behind his head to see a bunch of people (male and female) gathered around him taking pictures of—

_Oh well fuck my abs are showing._

"OPPA OPPA I LOVE YOU OPPA LET ME HAVE YOUR CHILDREN—"

"OPPA YOU ARE SO TALENTED OPPA I LOVE YOU—"

"WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME—"

"—HANDS OFF, YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GIRL—"

"—LOVE HAS NO GENDER—"

"HANDS OFF ALL OF YOU HE'S MINE—"

"—I SAW HIM FIRST—"

Yong Soo _ran_.

* * *

2) Do not drink anything while wearing a white shirt.

Yong Soo uncapped the bottle of water and drank a long gulp of the refreshing liquid. Gasping, he licked the rest of the water off of his pink lips and sighed in content as his thirst was quenched. Lifting his eyes to the blue sky, he grinned, the corners of his eyes turning up into an eye-smile. He loved the sky. It was so blue, so clear, so calm, as if there was nothing wrong in the wor—

A body crashed into him, causing the water in the bottle to splash all over his white V-neck.

A white V-neck that was now wet and see-through.

He looked up to see a bunch of people staring at his midsection as if it was some sort of holy artifact sent down from the heavens. There were only a few mouths that were not drooling.

_Fuck why did I choose to wear this was I insane this morning fuck fuck fuck_

A girl took a step towards him, and then suddenly _everyone_ was chasing after him.

"SONOFABIIITCH!"

* * *

3) Just never wear one unless you're horny as hell because 'bad things will happen' otherwise

"Yong Soo, I can see your ni—"

"_YES_, thank you, I can see that," muttered Yong Soo, grabbing a towel and drying himself off as best he could. Xiang just rolled his eyes. "You never think, you know. That's your problem."

"My problem is being almost gang raped by my own people, that's my problem, Xiang-hyung." Yong Soo let out a deep sigh and plopped down on his sofa next to his brother. "So why are you here again?"

"Yao-hyung heard you screaming." Xiang lifted an eyebrow. "I see why."

"Shut up, hyung," mumbled Yong Soo, then he grinned. "Hey wait a second, were you staring at my—"

A vein popped out of Xiang's head. "Don't go there, Yong Soo."

Yong Soo fluttered his eyelashes and ran his fingers down Xiang's arm. Xiang stiffened. "Yong Soo, I'm warning you!"

"You can't say that you didn't like it," he purred, eyelids lowered. Xiang's fists tightened. Xiang said through clenched teeth, "Yong. Soo. What. Are. You. Doing?"

Yong Soo licked his lips slowly, and inwardly giggled at how Xiang stared at his tongue. "Xi-a-ng hyung~"

It all happened fast after that.

Xiang grabbed Yong Soo by the shoulders and pinned him to the sofa below him, eyes flashing. Yong Soo's eyes were wide in shock. Xiang lowered his head next to a frozen Yong Soo's ear and said in a breathy voice:

"Never wear that shirt ever again, Yong Soo, or very bad things might happen to you."

Then he let go of Yong Soo and walked out of the house, leaving a blinking Korean on the sofa to work out what exactly had just happened. After a while Yong Soo sat up and pinched part of the shirt in between his index and thumb, contemplating. A devious smile broke out onto his face.

_Oh, but what if I want bad things to happen to me, Xiang-hyung~?_

* * *

**A/N: What is this I don't even. OTL**


End file.
